Tamota Fujin
Tamota Fujin(タモタフジン, Tamota Fūjin) is the goalkeeper of his (adoptive) mother's team, which name is unknown yet. Later on in GO Galaxy he joins Inazuma Japan, coached by Endou Mamoru and co-coached by his (adoptive) mother Mogusuke Kezuta. He also is quite good in skateboarding. Appearance He has light-brown, messy hair and lemon green eyes. His skin is a little bit of pink, and he is quite tall. He also looks older than he actually is. He mostly wears a black hoodie. The older he gets, the more he dresses up like a grown-up. Personality A very cold, and mean person who enjoys the pain of others. Was a really happy and nice person in the past, but changed a lot after certain problems in his family and with himself. Actually just an emotionless person, but can be nicer once you can get really close to him; as for example as his adoptive mother, adoptive father, little brothers, his best friend and his boyfriend. Background Tamota is the son of one of the most important mafia-bosses in Japan(his real father). His mother wasn't a special person, just as a mother would be. However, she would help her husband(Tamota's father) with his crimes. He also had a little sister, Cherry, whom he killed along with his best friend Saito Kanata when she was around 8 years old. Furthermore, he has an older brother; Tamota Ryū, whom is deeply in love with him. After years of having a bad life and relationships, he gets adopted by his own coach(whom he met in a park, he later on joined her team) at the age of 17. Once het got adopted, he got a nicer person, except towards Takahashi Tazeko; his former best friend. They are acting like they're the world's most biggest enemies. If killing was legal; they would definitely do that to each other. However, Tamota might hate Takahashi Tazeko, he fell deeply in love with Tazeko's older brother: Takahashi Kuroshinji, whom he is living happily with now. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He meets with Mogusuke Kezuta(his coach, now his mother), at a park and joins her team. It was immediately shown he is a very powerful goalkeeper, being able to stop someone's(in this case Takahashi Tazeko's), hissatsu. However, he has a weakness, which is not shown yet; attacks that go to the right side of the goal are really difficult for him to stop. The reason for that, is still unknwon. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He joins Japan's team along with Takahashi Kuroshinji and Takahashi Tazeko. Teams Unnamed team. (Coach: Mogusuke Kezuta) Inazuma Japan.(Coach: Endou Mamoru. Co-coach: Mogusuke Kezuta) Relationships Mogusuke Kezuta Adoptive mother and his coach. He met her when he had to make a difficult choice, Mogusuke gave him a hand and helped him. Since then they were quite close; sometimes almost looking like Mother and Son; which happened when Tamota became 17. Tamota Ryuu His older, blood-related brother. His brother is deeply in love with him, although Tamota(Fujin) never loved him back. His older brother kept forcing him everyday to love him. Tamota broke contact once he got adopted. However, he sometimes still gets texts with 'come back home', 'I miss you.', etc. Quotes Life is a bitch, accept it. Happiness doesn't truly exist; you only think it does because you are too scared to face the truth. The best way to end a fight is to kill, or to forgive. (''To Saito Kanata) ''Looks like it's true, huh...? That true happiness exists... (To Mogusuke Kezuta) Every relationship has something bad in it. Mine includes jealousy. Kuroshinji is mine, mine and mine only. ''(To Saito Kanata and Tamota Ryū) ''I don't care what you think, Kanata. She has to be killed, that's all I want. She doesn't deserve to breathe the same air I breahte. She doesn't deserve to have that happy smile on her face. But for that, she needs to be dead. ''(To Saito Kanata, about his little sister Cherry) ''Heh. I never knew I could fall in love with a '''Takahashi'. That's nearly impossible, right...? (About being in love with Takahashi Kuroshinji) ''Pff, that brother of yours is still an idiot, isn't he?(To Kuroshinji, about Tazeko when they're grown ups) When you find the right person, happiness is true. I've never asked anyone to care about me. Gallery Original 528768 8m53e6fpzmblwb7 7dnm4cal.png|Tamota Fujin, age 16. FujinFlowerCrown.png|Tamota Fujin, Flower Crown meme. LovingFuFu.png|Chibi Tamota Fujin, message to Kuroshinji. PissedBitch2Textured.png|17 years old Fujin. fujin.png|Made by http://anothermystery.deviantart.com/ Anotermystery @ DeviantART Category:Goalkeeper Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male Category:Male OC Characters Category:Cold personality Category:Oldest son Category:Adopted Category:Lemon green eyes Category:Brown hair